The First Kiss
by Figgie125
Summary: A short fictional episode that follows episode 1:18 Sunday in the Park with Fran. What happened when they returned home from the theatre?


The First Kiss

By Figgie125

This short episode follows episode 1-18

(Sunday in the Park with Fran).

**Scene one: Foyer**

_Door opens and family enters excitedly chatting away. Everyone except Fran._

**Max** Miss Fine, you're oddly silent. Did you enjoy the show?

**Fran** (quietly) Yes, Mr. Sheffield. (She turns and walks up the stairs, leaving everyone watching after her)

**Maggie** I wonder what's wrong with Fran? Did the concession stand run out of M&Ms?

**Brighton** No, I think it was Raisinets they ran out of. I bought them all.

**Maggie** But you _hate_ Raisinets.

**Brighton** Yeah, I know…

**Gracie** He spent the whole night tormenting some poor women with an ugly hairdo down in the front row.

_CC walks in picking Raisinets out of her hair. The kids look at each other and run up the stairs_

**CC** Some people just don't know how to control their children. Some creton was hurling candy at me throughout the second act!

**Niles** I'm sure it's not the first time you've made someone hurl…

**Max **Well, I for one had a mahvelous evening. Miss Fine saved the day and (to CC) both our bums. How does she do it? We owe her quite a debt of gratitude. (To Niles) Send her some flowers, Niles. Have the card say something sweet—

**CC** Maxwell! Flowers? Wouldn't that be giving Miss Fine the wrong impression? After all, you kissed her tonight and she's been in a trance ever since!

**Max** (conceding) Hmm, perhaps you are right, CC. Niles, say something like umm, thank you. How's that, cold enough for you, CC? Are you sure you're not British?

**Scene two, Breakfast table the next morning**

_Everyone is eating, Fran's chair is notably empty. The family is waiting for Miss Fine to make her grand entrance._

**Max** What could be taking Miss Fine so long? She's usually here by now. Margaret? Have you seen Miss Fine this morning?

**Maggie** I haven't seen her but I heard her singing in the shower.

**Niles and Max** (in unison) singing!

**Niles** That would explain this morning's test of the Emergency Broadcast System. She must've triggered an alarm of some sort.

_Miss Fine walks in, without her usual fanfare/ _

**Fran** Good morning kids, Niles, Mr. Sheffield. (sits and quietly begins her meal)

_The family all look on in amazement. Fran looks at each one._

**Fran** Did I forget to put my robe on? (Feeling the robe)

**Max** Miss Fine, are you feeling well this morning? You don't seem like your usual perky self.

**Fran **(not looking directly at him) Oh, I'm fine Mr. Sheffield. I guess I'm just tired from last night's excitement.

**Brighton** (softly, to Maggie) Excitement? Did she go to the play in the next theater?

**Max** (overhearing Brighton, clears his throat) Ahem, yes, well. Unlike some critics (glaring at Brighton) most of the critics in the audience were quite impressed with the play. With the income generated by this show I'll be able to make a sizeable deposit to TWO of my children's trust funds!

**Brighton** (placing his napkin on his plate and rising) Well, I don't care what Maggie says, I _loved_ your play, Dad!

_Maggie chases Brighton out of the room. Niles pours more coffee into Max's and Fran's cups._

**Max** Is there something bothering you, Miss Fine?

**Fran** Um, Mr. Sheffield, maybe we can talk about his later, I've gotta to go see Ma this morning. I'll be back for lunch.

_Fran leaves in haste_

**Max** (to Niles) What the devil was that all about?

**Niles** I do believe Miss Fine is feeling a little awkward sir. You did plant a very powerful kiss on her last night. Perhaps, she's feeling a little embarrassed or perhaps something else. Perhaps you haven't noticed the lingering looks, the subtle touches to the arm, the gentle taps accompanied by laughter. These are all classic signs of a crush.

**Max** Good God, old man, I've been completely blind. Why of course, the poor woman is in love with me. But why hasn't she said anything?

**Niles** Maybe the question you should be asking is why haven't YOU said anything. The crush I was referring to, sir, was your crush on her…

_Niles grabs a few plates and leaves the room_

**Scene three, Act one – Max's office**

**Max** CC, can I ask you something?

**CC** Of course, Maxwell.

**Max** Well, this is rather awkward, (wringing hi shands) but I have to say this out loud (grabbing his hair nervously) if not I'm going to burst.

**CC** Maxwell, I do believe you're babbling. Get a hold of yourself…What is it?

**Max** When two people work together day after day after day, do you think it natural for one to develop feelings for the other—

**CC** (begins to breathe deeply, voice deepens) Yes, Maxwell…

**Max** Well how does one, er, I mean that person tell the other without risking the very relationship that has already been built.

**CC** (jumps up and throws herself into Max's arms) Take me, Maxwell right here, right now. I've been waiting—

**Max** Not US, CC!

**CC** I can run and put something sexy on—

**Max** CC! Please! Control yourself! I'm not talking about you and me…I'm talking about Miss Fine—

**CC** (dejected) Oh. Her.

**Max** (exasperated) Maybe this was a mistake. CC, will you excuse me, I have far too much on my mind to work tonight. Maybe we can finish this contract up in the morning. (He escorts her to the door, hand her some paperwork and closes the door behind her).

**Scene three, Act two Max's Office**

_A knock at the door._

**Max** (waiting for the door to open) Well, who is it? Come in!

**Fran** (enters slowly) Hiya Mr. Sheffield. I'm not bothering you, am I?

**Max** Of course not, Miss Fine. I rather enjoy it when you barge in here and jump on the edge of my desk. Please don't stop. Won' you tell me what's been bothering you.

**Fran (**looks away and Max reaches over and holds her by her shoulder. With one hand he lifts her chin gently forcing her to look at him) Mr. Shef--

**Max** (whispers) Tell me, please, please tell me. I've been out of my mind all day trying to figure this all out. I'm so confused. I did all I could to stop myself at breakfast from holding you and doing this—(He leans in for the kiss)

**Fran** (pushing him away) Mr. Sheffield, you really threw me for a loop last night. I felt myself wanting more and more (eyes widening) and more--

**Max **Miss fine I didn't mean to—

**Fran** (interrupting him) No wait, let me finish Mr. Sheffield.

**Max** (holding Fran close, whispers into her hair) Oh Miss Fine, I didn't mean to—

**Fran** (simultaneously) Mr. Sheffield I've daydreamed but never thought—

They face each other, gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity and then their lips met, lightly at first, then eagerly. And the passion that had been contained exploded enveloping them both. And then, as if returning to reality…

**Max** Oh Miss Fine, I'm sorry, I should never have—

**Fran** Mr. Sheffield, it was bound to happen. There is something between us and we both know it. I'm just glad nobody else has noticed it!

**Max** Yes, I'm sure no one suspects a thing.

_From the intercom…_

**Niles **Your secret is safe with me….

The END

© 2005 by Fiorella deLima


End file.
